Jenny
by Megluvscupcakes
Summary: When the unthinkable happens and the Simpsons lose one of their children, they decide to adopt Jenny, an aspiring singer with a hidden past. When Lisa finds a kindred spirit in her, the two musicians decide to make it big in the music world-but can they? Read on and find out!
1. Jenny

Hello. This is my first Simpsons fanfic, so please go easy on me if it sucks. Also, I apologise if any of the characters seem a bit OOC, but I'm going to write them the way they were in the first few seasons, as they seemed a lot nicer back then.

Lisa couldn't comprehend the situation. Only half an hour ago, Bart had been skateboarding down the street, free as the wind.

Then that damn drunk-driver changed everything.

_This can't be happening,_ thought Lisa, as she and her parents raced down the hospital corridor. _It's just a dream. When I wake up, Bart will probably be drawing on my face in Sharpie or something._

But deep down, Lisa knew that what was happening was terrifyingly real.

Bart had been hit by a car.

He was really, badly hurt. Almost all his bones were broken, and his face was mangled beond recognition.

He would be all right, though. Wouldn't he?

The family and the doctor wheeling Bart on the stretcher ran into a room, where Bart was immiediately hooked up to a life support machine. Marge raced over and took her son's hand.

'Oh, Bart, my special little guy.' she cried. 'Please say you'll be all right...'

Bart's only response was a incomprehensible moan.

'Bart, son,' wept Homer. 'I know I don't say this a lot, but I love you, boy!'

Lisa crept over to her brother's side.

'Bart, please don't die.' she sobbed. 'I'll let you prank me every day, and let you take pictures of me kissing Milhouse if you'll just pull through.'

Bart coughed, then smiled up at his family.

'I love you, Mom. You too, Homer. And I guess you as well, Lis.'

With that, his eyes closed and his head slumped to the side. The long, loud, horrible beep of his flatline filled the room.

Marge buried her face in Homer's chest.

'NO!' she sobbed. 'NOOO! Why, god, _why?_ Why did you take my little boy?'

Homer put his arms around his wife and began to cry silently into her bouffant. Lisa stood by Bart's bed, refusing to believe this had happened.

Bart could not be dead. Bart had overcome so much in all his ten years, and he had to die like _this?_ Impossible.

But Lisa had to accept the sad truth. Her brother was dead and he wasn't coming back. As she stood there, fighting back tears, she wondered how her family would ever overcome this.

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

It was midnight. Marge jerked awake from her nightmare for the twelfth night in a row. She kept having the same one.

Bart was hit by the car...

The man drove off...

Bart had flatlined...

It was all too much to bear. Marge began to sob into her hands, waking Homer up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'Marge, honey? You ok?' he asked. Marge turned to face him, gulping back her sobs.

'No, Homer. I'm not. I just can't get over Bart's death...it's left a void in me. I keep seeing him, spraying graffiti, watching Krusty, drinking Squishees, tormenting his sister...' With that, Marge burst into a fresh flow of tears.

Homer put his arm around Marge's shoulder and waited for her to stop.

'I know, Marge. I feel the same way. I really miss the boy, and I keep feeling like he's still there. But I think I have a solution. You're not gonna like it, but I think it's the only was to fill the gaping void in our family.'

'What is is?' asked Marge warily.

'We adopt a kid.'

Marge gasped, then started to get mad. 'How _dare_ you! Are you suggesting that we_ replace_ Bart?'

'No, no!' replied Homer. 'But think about it, Marge. We've already stated that Bart's death has left a void in our family. Think about the girls. Their brother dying was a shock for them, and a new brother or sister might help them. And, we'd be helping out a kid that has no family of their own, and nobody to love them.'

Marge listened to this, and considered. 'Ok, Homie. You're right. I think we should give it a try.'

And so, the next day, Marge and Homer went to Ogdenville Orphanage. They looked around. It looked like a pretty grim place to live. There were no toys, or a TV, or any colour on the walls, and the matron looked pretty grim herself.

'So, Mr and Mrs Simpson, we have set up an appointment for you to meet with each child. If you like one of the little brats, you can adopt them.'

Marge and Homer began to meet with the children. None of them were really fascinating; There was a boy who didn't speak english, a girl who fled the room two seconds after entering, and many others. They were about to give up hope when the last child entered.

She was very tall, nearly six foot, and very skinny. She was wearing a plain white vest, blue knee-length jeans and battered-looking white Reeboks. She had long brown hair that was left loose, except for two small pieces at the front that were braided into multicoloured beads. She looked like she hadn't smiled in a long time. She sat down, crossing her legs.

'Hi' she muttered in a surprisingly deep, but still feminine, voice. 'I'm Jenny.'

'Hello, Jenny' said Marge kindly. 'I'm Marge Simpson, and this is my husband, Homer. We'd like to ask you some questions about yourself. How old are you?'

'Fifteen' replied Jenny in the same monosyballic tone.

'What do you like doing?' asked Homer.

'Singing.' was the reply. Marge and Homer were about to ask another question, when Jenny cut them off.

'Look, there's no point in you even doing this. It's always the same. People don't want me. I'm never going to be adopted. Nobody likes me, not here, not at school, not anywhere. So you can just go home. You're wasting your time with a degenerate like me.'

'Degenerate?' asked Marge. 'You don't seem like a degenerate.'

'Well, that's what they call me here. They say I'll never amount to nothin', that I'm a hopeless case, that nobody will ever want me...' her voice cracked. She hid her face in her hands.

'Sorry.' she said.

Marge and Homer turned to each other, then began to talk in low voices.

'I like her.' said Marge. 'She's so...different.'

'I agree.' said Homer. 'And I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that we're meant to adopt her.'

Jenni seemed to have sharper hearing then they thought.

'That's probably just indigestion.' she called over to them.

The two turned to face her. 'We'd just like to ask you some more questions before we make our final decision. We have two daughters at home-one ten, one nearly three. Would you be ok with them?'

'Of course I would. Despite what Matron says, I'm responsible. I promise.' replied Jenny.

'Good. Is there anything about yourself that you should tell us? And, please, be honest.'

Jenny sighed. 'Ok. When I was nine, my mom died. I didn't have a dad, so I was sent here. They pick on me here, both Matron and the other girls. I get bullied a lot in school, too. And I'm mostly mute, except for when I'm singing. I hate it here. I just want to get out, you know?'

The Simpsons listened to the conclusion of this story.

'Jenny, how would you like for us to foster you?' asked Marge. 'Just to see how it goes. If you like it with us, we'll oficially adopt you.'

Jenny got to her feet. 'Really?' she said. She sounded enthusiastic, but still wasn't smiling. 'I would love that!'

She then gave them both little hugs.

'When can I move in?' she asked.

'Today, if you want!' said Homer.

So Jenny packed her stuff, and Homer and Marge signed some forms. They then went back to the Simpson home.

'Ok, Jenny, your room's just up there. I'll call Springfield High and get you admitted there. But first, let me introduce you to Lisa and Maggie.'

The two girls walked in. Lisa, now ten, looked exactly the same, except she was a bit taller. Maggie, now two and three quarters, was wearing blue overalls with a white t-shirt and no pacifier or bow.

'Hi!' she said enthusiastically to Jenny. 'I'm Maggie!'

Lisa nodded at Jenny shyly. 'I'm Lisa.' she said.

Jenny nodded back at the two girls. 'Hi, girls. It's great to meet you both. I hope we can all be friends.'

With that, she went up to Bart's old room, which was now her room. She put her clothes in the wardrobe and her jewellry and make-up on the desk. She then sat on the bed and looked out the window. She was feeling a little low, so decided to sing. That always lifted her spirits.

Lisa was walking towards Jenny's room, deciding to get to know her possible sister a little better, when she heard singing. It was beautiful. Literally the most heavenly voice Lisa had ever heard. She poked her head into the doorway and saw Jenny sitting facing the window, singing.

_There is no upper hand,_

_I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's things that I could say,_

_But hear it my way._

_I want to let you know that it's all okay._

Lisa smiled. She loved this song. She entered the room and began singing the nexp part with Jenny, their voices harmonising beautifully.

_Shelter my eyes from the sun,_

_and wait for the birds to fly by._

_Trying to reach everyone,_

_and know what you're feeling inside._

_Deep in my head now, it's like a dream goodbye._

The two girls stopped singing. They stared at each other.

'Oh my god, Jenny! You're such a good singer. Probably the best I've ever heard!' cried Lisa.

Then, something amazing happened. Jenny smiled. She hadn't smiled since she was nine.

'Thanks, Lisa. You weren't so bad yourself.' Jenny joked.

'Do you play any instruments? I play the saxaphone and the guitar.' said Lisa.

'No, I just sing. I don't like pop or rap, though. I only like rock and soulful stuff, like 'Okay' and 'Same love' and 'Take me to church'. Jazz is cool, though. I really like both Frank Sinatras.'

Lisa smiled. 'Oh my god, me too!' The two girls smiled at each other.

'You know, this may sound silly, but, I think I may have found a kindred spirit in you, Jenny.' said Lisa.

'I agree. I've never been more comfortable around any other person before.' said Jenny.

'Will you maybe tell me about yourself? Like, who your parents were?' asked Lisa. Jenny turned away.

'Maybe another day, Lisa. I don't think we know each other that well yet.' said Jenny. 'And...I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing your brother. I could never do that.'

Lisa nodded. 'I know, Jenny. But seriously, you're a brilliant singer. You should go on American Idol!'

Jenny gasped. 'You're crazy! I couldn't do that!'

'Why not, though?'

'Because-because, well... Oh, fine, I'll do it! As long as Homer and Marge let us.'

Lisa gave an excited shriek. 'They'll have to! Once they hear-wait, _US?'_

Jenny grinned down at her. 'Yeah! If I'm going to the top, then you're coming with me! We can call ourselves...SISTERS!'

'I think I'm going to puke' groaned Lisa.

**End of chapter one.**

**(A.N. The song used is 'Okay' by Backhouse Mike.)**

**Was that good? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. American Idol

Hi. Here's a new chapter, read it and weep. Not that it's sad or anything, I just wanted to write that.

Jenny packed her bag for the competition.

Song lyrics?_ Check._

Lucky ring?_ Check._

Blind panic?_ Check._

What the _hell_ was she doing, going on _American Idol_? She would be on TV! She would be singing in front of Simon and Nikki and Mariah! What if she screwed it up? She would just be embarassing Homer and Marge and letting Lisa down, and she really didn't want that. In the month that she'd lived in the Simpson home, she'd become firm friends with the pointy-haired ten year old, and she didn't want to spoil her chances.

Lisa poked her head around Jenny's door, only to find the teenager hyperventilating and singing her calming song, _Okay_ by Backhouse Mike. Even though she seemed to be having serious breathing problems, she still sounded amazing.

'Jenny? You Ok?' she asked, approaching her foster sister with worry. Jenny took a deep breath and turned to face her. 'Sure, Lis. I'm fine.'

'Um, Mom and Dad just wanted me to tell you that it's time to leave for_ American Idol._' Lisa told her. Jenny sighed, then plastered on a fake smile. 'Ok, I'm ready to go.'

_Several hours later..._

The girls walked into the judging room. Lisa had her guitar, while Jenny was empty-handed.

'Hello, girls.' said Mariah. 'What are your names?'

'Uh, I'm Jenny, and she's Lisa.' said Jenny, talking more to her grubby Reeboks than to Mariah.

'And what will you two be singing?' asked Nikki.

'I'll be singing 'Take me to church' by Hozier, while Lisa backs me up on the guitar.' said Jenny.

'Ok then, go!' said Simon.

Jenny took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_'My lover's got humour,_

_she's the giggle at a funeral._

_Knows everybody's disapproval._

_I should have worshipped her sooner._

_If the heavens ever did speak,_

_she's the last true mouthpiece._

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak,_

_A fresh poison each week._

_'We were born sick', you heard them say it._

_My church offers no absolution,_

_she tells me 'Worship in the bedroom'._

_The only heaven I'll be sent to,_

_is when I'm alone with you._

_I was born sick, but I love it._

_Command me to be well._

_Amen..._

_Amen..._

_Amen.'_

By this time, the judges were staring at the pair, spellbound. Lisa then put down her guitar and joined Jenny in singing the chorus.

_'Take me to church,_

_I'll worship like a dog_

_in the shrine of your lies._

_I'll tell you my sins_

_and you can sharpen your knife._

_Offer me that deathless death,_

_Good God, let me give you my life._

_Take me to church,_

_I'll worship like a dog _

_in the shrine of your lies._

_I'll tell you my sins _

_and you can sharpen your knife._

_Offer me that deathless death,_

_Good God, let me give you my life.'_

'Stop, stop.' interrupted Simon. 'I think I've seen enough. You two are, in a word, brilliant.'

'Yeah, I love you both.' chimed in Nikki. 'I especially like you, uh, Jenny, wasn't it? Yeah, you got an amazing voice, kid.'

'Wow. Just wow.' said Mariah, who was actually crying. 'That was so moving, girls. I'm just glad I was lucky enough to hear you two close up.'

Jenny and Lisa looked at one another, ecstatic. 'Oh my god, thank you! You don't know what an honor it is, hearing that from you!' They gushed.

'We hope to see you two in the next round.' said Simon, smiling.

_Later on..._

The Simpsons and Jenny were in their hotel room, watching the news.

'And what seems to be on everybody's mind is the two girls who took America by storm earlier today' the reporter was saying. 'The girls, Jenny, last name unknown, and her foster sister Lisa Simpson blew the whole country away with their rendition of 'Take me to church' by Irish musician, Hozier.'

It then cut to the clip of Jenny and Lisa singing.

Jenny was checking out the video on YouTube. 'Already over 1,000,000 views.' she said happily.

'Oh, I'm so proud of you girls!' said Marge. 'You're going to win, I just know it!'

'Votes on_ American Idol_ have already skyrocketed into the millions for these two girls.' continued the reporter. 'Be sure to tune in for the next round of_ American Idol _next week.'

Well, that's the end of that chapter. What song should I have Lisa and Jenny sing, do you think? PM me or review if you have any ideas!


End file.
